1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to systems and methods for transmitting data across a telecommunication channel.
2. Background Art
A wide variety of systems and methods have been devised to allow for the transmission of data information across a telecommunication channel. Generally, such systems include modulators that encode the data in a format that allows it to be transported into the telecommunication channel and demodulators that receive the transported data from the channel and recover the encoded data. The word “modem” is derived from the combination of modulator and demodulator, indicating the paired relationship and function of these components that exists in many data transmission systems. An example of a modulator and demodulator includes a telephone, which receives voice information and modulates it into a signal which is used to modulate a carrier wave signal which is transported by a wire or optical path.